Son of Darkness
by Marisol150
Summary: This is my first story! When a young human boy is found laying unconscious in the castle, bad things start to happen. Will our young hero Kirby and his friends solve who this boy is? Or will they end up meeting their doom. Rated T to be safe. Second chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Visitor

**Hope you it!**

* * *

"Kirby! Wake up!" A voice aroused Kirby from his nap.

"Poyo..." The puffball muttered, rubbing his eyes. Tuff was looking up at him.

"Come on down! There's something going on at the castle!"'the boy shouted, and began running off.

Kirby said poyo again and jumped down from the tree, running after Tuff.

Upon arriving at the castle, Tuff began complaining. "Aww man! Look at that crowd. Now we'll never be able to see what's going on!"

Kirby blinked and began squeezing through the crowd, despite Tuff yelling at him to wait for him. As Kirby reached the front of the crowd, he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tuff, who had just caught up, asked.

Kirby pointed at the sight in front of him. A pale human boy, probably only 7 or 8 years old, lay battered on the ground. He had black hair strewn all over his face. There was a red star shape pinned down in his hair. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with white cuffs at the end of the sleeves and black shorts and black boots. Around his shoulders, the boy had a shoulder-length cape held in place with a white star.

Dr. Yabuii was shouting for the cappies to be quiet so he could check the boy for any signs of physical injury.

King Dedede and Escargoon we're shouting something that was really hard to hear.

Tiff and her family(not including Tuff since he was with Kirby), stood off to the side with Meta Knight and the knights, playing it cool. Though you could totally tell that Tiff wanted to get a closer look at the boy.

"Woah..." Tuff said, staring at the boy in front of him. He seemed to want to say something else, but he was rudely cut off by Escargoon screaming.

"ALL YOU CAPPIES CAN LEAVE! WE GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL!"

A complaint rose from the crowd, but they quickly left when Escargoon threatened them with death penalties.

In an undertone, Escargoon muttered to the king. "What do you want to do with him sire?"

DeDeDe paused. Probably not because he was thinking about what he planned to do, but probably because he wanted to let Escargoon decide by himself.

"Uhh... Once he wakes up I'll make him a castle guard for trespassing in my land!" King Dedede ordered and began to walk off with Escargoon.

"Hey!" Tiff exclaimed. "That's not fair! What if he wants to go home, or what if he's severely injured and can't move!"

The king just laughed. "Then that's his problem." He said and left.

Tiff turned to Meta Knight once the others started carrying the unconscious boy to their room. "Sir Meta Knight. Who do you think that is?"

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "I suspect maybe a demon sent by nightmare or just a lost traveler. He had a faint dark aura, but that could signify the fact that he recently fought a demon."

The knight walked away while Tiff thought of what he just said. No. That boy couldn't be a demon. He's probably just someone who fights demons, that's all. As she began to walk back to her room, the thought vanished from her mind.

* * *

The boy coughed and sat up suddenly, surprising everyone around him.

"NIGHTMARE!" He shrieked and leaped up. Now that he was awake, everyone could see that his eyes were a blood red. Continuing to shriek Nightmare's name, he jumped off of the couch and began to slam into things.

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" King Dedede yelled, bursting into the room. Did I mention that the boy was asleep the whole day?

The king's eyes widened as the boy slammed into him and stumbled back, collapsing back onto the couch.

"TREASON!" Dedede screamed, pointing at the boy.

Tiff, luckily, came to the boy's rescue. "You shouldn't be so harsh!" She scolded. "He just woke up and he's obviously freaking out about something!"

Escargoon, who just arrived surprisingly also spoke up. "That's right your highness. He could be of some use. Just let the poor guy calm down first."

The king calmed down a bit, but still muttered about killing the boy.

"What's your name?" Tiff asked kindly.

The boy stared at her for an uncomfortably long time when he finally said. "I don't know."

"..." Tiff thought for a while and exclaimed, "I'll call you Star! Since you have so many star shaped accessories."

You could swear that the boy's eye twitched.

"I mean, I don't have a name. I just go by the title Prince." He said.

"I think Star is a good name." Tiff complained and decided that she would call him that anyways.

"So, are you a Prince?" Tuff asked. "That is SO cool!"

Prince scowled. "Yes. Why else do you think I'm called that?"

King Dedede shoved past Tiff and Tuff and shouted,"So you're awake! Now you must be my castle guard because you trespassed on my castle!"

Prince's eye twitched again and he growled," I am a PRINCE. NOT a GUARD." He stood up and folded his arms. "Besides, what makes you think that I would even agree to that?"

"Don't you have a brain?" King Dedede yelled," You trespassed on my land. If you don't work for me, I'll execute you!"

Prince rolled his eyes. "It's my DREAM to die."*

As Prince and King Dedede got into a huge argument, Meta Knight listened carefully from the shadows.

"Strange." He murmured to himself. "This boy acts suspicious. I should keep a close eye on him."

"FINE! I'll work here! It's not like I have anything else to do anyway!" Prince shouted and stormed out.

Everyone stared after him for a few seconds. Prince stomped back into the room, just realizing that he didn't know where to stay.

"Hey." Prince grumbled,"Can I stay with you guys?"

* * *

***Prince is cursed to live forever no matter how many times you kill him, so he actually WANTS to die.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Sign

**The second chap is up! Will Meta Knight continue to be suspicious of Prince, or will he just dismiss the thought? (Though you probably know what the answer will be.)  
Also, Tiff is going to call Prince 'Star' in this chapter.**

* * *

"So Star..."

"PRINCE"

"Anyways, where did you come from?" Tiff asked. The two were sitting under a tree. (there is nothing going on between them. Or is there? :D)

Prince looked into the sky. "I can't really remember anything." He said,"all I can remember is that I was being chased by something...

_"STOP!" A voice called out, chasing after a boy. The boy gasped for breath as he kept running._

_"I SAID STOP!" The voice called out again, this time louder._

_"Why?" The boy shouted back, and gasped as laser beams hit the ground next to him._

_"IN THE NAME OF NIGHTMARE, STOP!" The voice was gaining on the boy._

_The boy's fear was replaced by stubbornness when the voice shouted again._

_"NO!" The boy screamed and charged at the voice._

...and that's all I remember up to now." Prince finished.

"Nightmare?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah? So what?" Prince asked, red eyes staring at her.

"Never mind." Tiff said.

"I'll tell you the rest if I remember anything else." Prince said and stood up.

"Thanks Star." Tiff said.

"PRINCE." Prince snapped and left.

Meta Knight, who was listening in the shadows, stepped out.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked.

Tiff thought for a moment a replied, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want him to know how much danger he was in. Also, I guess he..." Her face turned slightly red. "Oh no.." She muttered," I think I might be developing feelings for him."

"Don't" Meta Knight said.

"Why? Wait.. I mean..."

"I don't trust him." Meta Knight replied," He seems suspicious."

For unknown reasons(or maybe not unknown), Tiff angrily replied," Just because he might have a dark aura, or if he knows Nightmare, doesn't mean he's suspicious!"

Meta Knight seemed surprised at Tiff's sudden outburst, but he returned to normal quickly. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said and left.

Prince, who heard everything they just said, murmured to himself, "they don't trust me. They don't need me. Well, I don't need them either!"

* * *

At dinner, Prince was quiet. He seemed to be glaring at Tiff, but nobody could really tell since his eyes were so emotionless and empty.

"So Star.." Tiff began, waiting for Prince to correct her.

Prince stayed silent, but he seemed to stare at her harder.

"Well..." Tiff said uncomfortably, blushing. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me somewhere tonight." She gave Tuff a swift kick after he giggled.

Prince was silent.

"That's okay if you don't want to I mean..."

Prince was silent.

Tiff blushed harder. "Just forget it. Forget I said anything."

Prince was silent.

Tiff quickly went back to eating her food when the king and Escargoon burst in. "Hey you! Prince-y boy! I want you and Meta Knight to check something out!" Dedede shouted and ran out again with Escargoon complaining for him to slow down.

There was an awkward silence before Tiff said," Well I guess you should be going now."

Prince looked down at his plate, and then up at Tiff. "Wanna go to that place tonight?" He asked.

* * *

"So what changed your mind?" Tiff asked as the two walked toward the 'secret place'.

Prince stayed silent. Not that it was unusual or anything, but Tiff got suspicious.

"It was going to check on something with Meta Knight was it?" Tiff accused, but wished she took it back right after he looked into her eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Prince said quietly. His blood red eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight.

"...look, I'm sorry..." Tiff began.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I guess that I just wanted to spend time with you tonight." Prince said quietly.

Tiff's face went completely crimson at that remark. "Oh." She replied and stared at the ground.

That kept walking in silence until a bloodcurdling scream tore threw the air.

Tiff spun around and exclaimed, "What was that?"

Prince grabbed her hand wordlessly and began to run to the sound of the scream.

Upon arriving at the scene, all the color from Tiff's face drained. In front of the two, a torn body of a cappy lay there. The blood was pooling around his torn form.

"I..I'll go..get the...others," Tiff stuttered and ran off shouting, "I'll be right back!"

Prince stood there staring at the dead body. He reached out and gave the body a slight shove, sending it tumbling into the river. The water washed the blood away along with the body.

"Why'd you do that?" Meta Knight, who stepped out of the shadows, asked.

Prince looked silently at the blood that stained his boots.

Meta Knight took a menacing step toward him. "Well?"

Prince gave Meta Knight a long look before quietly saying, "he's in Heaven now."

Meta Knight's hand went to Galaxia when Tiff and the others came.

"Where's the body?" Chief Bookum asked.

"And why is Meta Knight here?" Dedede asked, but everyone just ignored him.

"We buried him." Meta Knight lied, glaring at Prince.

Prince said nothing.

"Poyo..." Kirby murmured and went over to the spot where the cappy had lain. He laid a stubby hand on it and made a sad face.

"Kirby's right." The mayor said," we should pay our respects for this poor soul."

As the others all began to pay their respects, Tiff walked over to Prince and said,"Thank you for burying him." She smiled sadly and went to mourn for the "buried" cappy.

"You might've fooled everyone else, but you can't fool me." Meta Knight growled at Prince.

Prince looked at the crowd of cappies gathered around the "grave" and then back to Meta Knight. "I didn't kill him, no matter what you may think."

Meta Knight's eyes turned red and he stalked off with Prince watching him.

"I just KNOW that boy killed the cappy. All I need is proof to reveal him for the demon he is." Meta Knight growled once he was out of earshot.

Unfortunately for him, Prince heard everything he just said. The boy stared coldy at the moon and whispered,

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Is there something suspicious about Prince or what? :D  
And is there also something going on between Tiff and Prince?  
And is Meta Knight right about his suspicions?  
We'll see next time!**


End file.
